smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Attack of the Purple Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 2
Back at the bridge, Papa Smurf was furious that Lazy had not returned. "He's smurfing a long time to cut a smurf!" he said. "He's probably loafing on the job, Papa Smurf, in fact...," Brainy said, before Papa Smurf stopped him. "Never mind, Brainy, just go find him!" Papa Smurf ordered. "Yes, Papa Smurf!" Brainy said, before running off into the forest. Sassette soon approached Papa Smurf cautiously. "Are you feeling okay, Pappy Smurf?" she asked innocently. "I'm fine, Sassette," Papa Smurf answered. "Why do you ask?" "It's just that you seem to be smurfing yourself ragged over nothing, Pappy," Sassette answered. Papa Smurf chuckled. "No need to worry, my little Sassette," he said. "I'm feeling fine, it's just that I want the work to be done soon, but every little mistake is making it last longer." "I'm sure we'll finish it soon, Pappy," Sassette said. "Everysmurf is working hard." "I know they are and I'm proud of it," Papa Smurf said. "You know, Pappy Smurf, you really remind me of Grandpappy Smurf," Sassette said. Papa Smurf chuckled again. "I know! Every time I smurf at myself in the mirror, I always smurf myself Grandpa," he joked. "I really miss him, Pappy Smurf," Sassette said, a tear appearing in her eye. "I know you miss him, Sassette," Papa Smurf said consolingly. "I miss him too... he was my father and my guidance. It was awful to see him and Nanny go, but I know they're watching over us in the smurfy hereafter." "Will we ever smurf him again, Pappy?" Sassette asked. "Of course we will, Sassette," Papa Smurf answered as gently as possible. "When the time smurfs that we join the other Smurfs in the smurfy hereafter, we can be together forever." Sassette smiled bravely before Papa Smurf removed the tear from her eye and smiled back at her. Out in the forest, Brainy continually tried to call for Lazy. "LAZY! Where are you?" he called, before he heard a voice coming from nearby. "GNAP!" the voice said. Brainy poked his head through some tall grass and found himself face to face with Lazy, his teeth gritted and skin all purple. "PAPA SMURF! PAPA SMURF!" Brainy shouted as he ran as fast as he could back to the bridge. "GNAP! GNAP!" Lazy said as he hopped after him. The other Smurfs could hear Brainy running towards them. "Oh look, sounds like Brainy's smurfed his pants again," Snappy joked, making Natural and Slouchy explode with laughter. "What's wrong, Brainy?" Mother Smurfette asked. "You look like you've smurfed a ghost." "I smurfed Lazy over there! But he's all purple and he keeps smurfing 'GNAP!'" Brainy said. "Lazy's always talking about a nap," Vanity said. "Like this? 'GNAP!'" Brainy said, mimicking Lazy causing Vanity to react in shock. "That's awful! Lazy must have been bitten by a purple fly!" Papa Smurf said, pondering. "A purple fly?" all the Smurfs said together. "What's a purple fly, Pappy Smurf?" Sassette asked. "It's a fly that smurfs a disease that only Smurfs can consmurf, Sassette," Papa Smurf answered. "I do remember there being a similar occurrence many years ago." "Is it contagious?" Sassette asked again. "I don't know, I'm afraid," Papa Smurf answered. "There is a cure, but it was so long ago that I can't remember it." "There he is!" Smurfette said, as they seen Lazy on the other side on the river. "GNAP!" Lazy shouted as he hopped away. "He's heading for the village!" Hefty said. "Capture him!" Mother Smurfette ordered, as they chased Lazy into the village. "This way!" Hero said. "Stop that Smurf!" Wonder added. Just then, Dempsey, Hefty, and Nikolai jumped onto Lazy and quickly laced a rope around him. "Hold him still. This smurf will smurf him in an energy bubble to stop him from escaping!" Hero said as he used his energy to create an energy bubble and Lazy was soon placed inside. "Poor Lazy! Smurf him to his home," Papa Smurf said. "GNAP!" Lazy said, as he reacted furiously inside the bubble, banging his fists and head against it. "As I've already said, the last case of this was when I was a young Smurfling barely 100 years old... and I can't for the life of me remember what the cure was!" Papa Smurf said scratching his head. "What happened to Lazy anyway, Papa Smurf?" Athena asked. "He was smurfed by a purple fly, Athena," Brainy quickly said. "A purple fly?" Athena asked. "Yes! A purple fly can infect a Smurf with a disease by simply biting the tail. As I've said countless times, the last case of this was when I was just a young Smurfling," Papa Smurf said, answering that specific question for the third time. "Is it contagious?" Mother Smurfette asked. "Again, I'm not entirely sure," Papa Smurf responded. "But right now, it's best if we keep our eyes smurfed... and our tails covered." ... In the meantime, as Hefty was busy standing guard outside Lazy's house, his partner Nicola came over to him. "Want me to stand guard with you, Hefty?" she asked. "I appreciate it, Nicola," Hefty answered. "But I'll be fine on my own. You go and have fun with the others." "Are you sure, Hefty?" Nicola asked again. "I don't mind giving you company." "Don't worry about me, Nicola, I'll be fine," Hefty said. "Okay, well, whenever you need me, you'll know where I'll be," Nicola said before walking away. Meanwhile, Lazy managed to find a way to not only free himself from the rope, but also from his energy bubble prison. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" he sniggered. As he opened the door and seen Hefty guarding him, Lazy soon spotted his chance to bite and spread the disease. "But me and Mother are going to try and find the formula so that we'll smurf poor...," Papa Smurf said before there was a loud yell coming from nearby. "OWWW!" it was Hefty. "That purple Smurf bit me. He... He... Glob... Glub.." he said, before he too became a purple Smurf. "GNAP! GNAP!" he said, as he hopped off with Lazy. "Great Smurfs! It's contagious!" Papa Smurf said in shock. "We better get started on trying and smurf a cure. Nobody smurf us for any reason." "But what do we smurf, Pappy Smurf?" Sassette asked. "All of you stay in your homes at all times," Mother Smurfette said. "Do NOT leave under any circumstances." "Yes, Mother Smurfette," all the Smurfs said, agreeing with her command. Sometime later, Snappy, Natural, and Slouchy were staying in Snappy's house to keep them safe from becoming infected. "Do you really think we'll become infected?" Natural asked the others. "I sure hope not," Slouchy answered. "I'm staying right here and I ain't smurfing." "Well, not me!" Snappy said, pacing back and forth round the room. "I don't plan on becoming infected, I'd rather fight them than hide. I might even make a game out of it." "But you heard Papa Smurf," Natural said. "He doesn't remember what the cure is." "I'm sure Papa Smurf will smurf the cure soon," Snappy said confidently. "But what if he doesn't and the number of infected Smurfs increases?" Natural asked. "Then we fight to the bitter end of Smurfkind," Snappy answered. "It's smurfier to go down smurfing." Natural was unsure as to what to do, whilst Slouchy didn't seem to care what they did. "Where's Sassette?" Slouchy asked. "She's with Smurfette, Slouchy," Natural answered. "That question was totally off-topic, Slouchy," Snappy said. That night, Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette spent it in researching a possible cure. "...and some hellebore seeds...some lemon zest...," Papa Smurf said, placing ingredients into his cauldron, and at first light... "Whew! All done!" Papa Smurf said triumphantly. "Thank smurfness," Mother Smurfette said, sounding really tired. "Now we have to catch 'em and make 'em swallow these pills!" Papa Smurf said as they left his laboratory, and soon gathered all the Smurfs at the speaking mushroom. "Brave Smurfs, I need you! We must capture a purple Smurf to administer the cure that we've smurfed! I won't hide from you the danger that you're smurfing! The purple Smurfs are contagious! So, do I have any volunteers?" he announced. "ME! ME! ME!" all the Smurfs said together. This pleased Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette greatly. "I am proud of you, Smurfs! Get going and luck o' the smurf to you!" Papa Smurf said. Soon the Smurfs were out in the forest and were split into groups. Hero was with Wonder, Saviour, and Oracle, and Handy was in a group consisting of him, his partner Misty, Clumsy, Brainy, Athena, Hawkeye, and Edward. "Okay, let's split up and search every bush!" Handy said as the group separated to search for the purple Smurfs. Clumsy was busy looking around when he spotted purple Hefty hopping away. "Hey! I found one!" he said. As he gave chase swinging a lasso above his head, purple Hefty spotted him chasing him. "GNAP! GNAP!" he said. "Hup!" Clumsy said, as he threw the lasso, but he suddenly found himself tangled up in it. At that moment, purple Lazy appeared from behind a nearby boulder. Brainy and Athena were busy looking around when he heard Clumsy shout. "HELP ME! SMURF ME!" Clumsy yelled. "GNAP!" Lazy said. Brainy and Athena ran as fast as they could towards Clumsy, but they were too late. "OWWW! He... He bit me! I feel... Glob... Glub...," Clumsy said, before he became a purple Smurf. "What do we smurf now?" Athena asked. Brainy didn't answer her. He simply pondered and soon took advantage of the situation. "HEY! HO! I'VE GOT ONE!" he shouted, and soon all the nearby Smurfs came to his location. "Oh, Brainy! I had no idea you were so brave," Smurfette said. "Ah, Smurfette it was...," Brainy said. "GNAP!" Clumsy shouted, causing him to jump into Smurfette's arms. "Nothing!" he said nervously. "I highly doubt you had anything to smurf with this, Brainy," Sassette said. "Of course I did," Brainy retaliated. "Okay then, Brainy," Snappy began. "What exactly did you smurf to catch him?" Brainy began to sweat as he continued look at Snappy, who was preparing to brand him a fake. "Come on! Let's smurf him back to Grandpa Smurf!" Saviour said. "Yeah! Hopefully the cure he and Mother Smurfette have smurfed will work," Oracle added. "Papa Smurf will be happy!" Brainy said feeling delighted with himself. "I highly doubt it, Brainy," Athena told him. "You didn't even smurf anything to catch him. It was Clumsy's own clumsiness that caused him to smurf this way." "That may be so, Athena," Brainy said. "But at least I did something to help smurf the cure." Smurf to Part 3 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Attack of the Purple Smurfs chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles